Omegle
About WARNING: TheSuperBaxter heavily calls nicknames to others who are not cosplayers or anything and has no knowledge to anything to anyone or anything, we advise you to enjoy his videos and subscribe to him for more awesome videos Character Appearances Fictional Characters Cameos [https://youtu.be/nUmj8W5b-6M TheSuperBaxter on Omegle #1 | PEWDIEPIE FAKER!!!!] *[[Harley Quinn]] (Mentioned) *[[Kenpachi Zaraki]] (Appeared twice in search for Ichigo, at first he mistakes TheSuperBaxter as Ichigo and TheSuperBaxter said he's not Ichigo). *[[Ichigo Kurosaki]] (Mentioned) *[[Joker]] (Appeared twice) *[[Harry Potter]] (Appeared once) *[[Tracer]] (Mentioned) *[[Widowmaker]] (Mentioned) *[[Jesse McCree]] (Mentioned) *[[Batman]] (Mentioned) [https://youtu.be/P-3VyF8iS88 TheSuperBaxter on Omegle #2 | SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING!!!!!!!] *[[Mickey Mouse]] (Appeared twice) *[[Iron Man|Tony Stark]] (Appeared once, is not in the suit) *[[Freddy Fazbear]] (Mentioned) *[[Funtime Freddy]] (Appeared once) *[[Spider-Man]] (Appeared once) *[[Robin (DC Comics)|Robin]] (Mentioned) *[[Jeff The Killer]] (Mentioned) *[[Herbert the Pervert]] (Appeared once) *[[Elmo]] (Appeared once) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOjm_VeS43g&feature=youtu.be TheSuperBaxter on Omegle #3 | LATE MAR10 EDITION!!! | SANS SPOTTED!!! | EL CHAPO!!! ] *[[Mario]] (Primary cosplayed by [[TheSuperBaxter]]) *[[Iron Man]] (Appeared once) *[[Foxy]] (Appeared twice) *[[Yuuri Katsuki]] (Appeared twice) *[[Sans]] (Appeared once) Other Cameos These are people who have briefly appeared in the video who weren't fictional characters. [https://youtu.be/nUmj8W5b-6M TheSuperBaxter on Omegle #1 | PEWDIEPIE FAKER!!!!] *Anime School Boys (Appeared briefly) *White Hair Anime Boy (Appeared for a second) *Tusian (Putted two knifes in his mouth which [[TheSuperBaxter]] got turned on about it) *Random YouTube Gamer (Appeared thrice) *Rifle Dude (Appeared twice) *Toby Hunter Fangirls (Appeared twice, Mistaked [[TheSuperBaxter]] as Toby Hunter) *Motormouth Zelda Fan (Appeared once) *Fake Mike Tyson (Appeared once) *Blonde Woman (Appeared once) *[http://pewdiepie.wikia.com/wiki/PewDiePie Fake PewDiePie on Omegle] ([[TheSuperBaxter]] already exposed him for being a fake by a fan using a footage of him) *Fake Nude Girl (Knew it was fake this whole time) *Little Girl (Appeared once) *Blonde Girl who just kept smiling (Appeared once) *[https://www.youtube.com/user/RiskRim RiskRim] (Appeared once) *Banana eating dude (Appeared once) *JackSepticEye's Dubstep Boy (Appeared once) [https://youtu.be/P-3VyF8iS88 TheSuperBaxter on Omegle #2 | SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING!!!!!!!] *Red Hair Final Fantasy Reject (Appeared once) *Some Dude (Appeared twice) *Emo Girl and Blonde Girl (Appeared twice) *Emo Short Hair Girl (Appeared once) *Bored Blonde Girl (Appeared once) *Eminen looking guy (Appeared twice) *Trio Anime Fan-Girls (Appeared once) *Gangster Boy in White Shirt (Appeared once) *Make-Up Brown Long Hair Girl (Appeared once) *Random Kid (Appeared once) *Homestruck Wannabes (Appeared once) *Fake Mike Tyson's Son (Appeared once) *Bored Girl (Appeared once) *Gamer Kid which TheSuperBaxter had no understanding to in that part (Appeared once) *TheSuperBaxter Cosplayer (Appeared twice) *Dancing Mew2King Faker (Appeared once) *Eye Rubbing Rapper (Appeared briefly once) *Laying Girl (Appeared twice) *Anime Shades Dude (Appeared twice) *Silent Dude #1 (Appeared once) *Girl on Phone (Appeared once) *Chinese Dad and American Son (Appeared once) *Josuke Higashikata Looking Kid (Appeared once) *Little Kid (Appeared once) *Justin Bieber faker (Appeared once) *Minecraft singer (Appeared once) *TheSuperBaxter's worst colors on a complete girl of his school (Appeared twice) *Long Hair Emo Girl with Brown Hair (Appeared once) *Whip Kid (Appeared in a sec) *Bored Kid (Appeared once) *Speaking without using his mouth Kid (Appeared once) *Pimp Girl (Appeared once) *Mexico Lightblue Shirt Girl (Appeared once) *Deadmau5 Sunglasses dude (Appeared once) *Latino Justin Bieber (Appeared once) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOjm_VeS43g&feature=youtu.be TheSuperBaxter on Omegle #3 | LATE MAR10 EDITION!!! | SANS SPOTTED!!! | EL CHAPO!!! ] Trivia *In Omegle Video #1 TheSuperBaxter was mistakened to be [[Ichigo Kurosaki|Ichigo]] by [[Kenpachi Zaraki|Kenpachi]], but responds that he isn't. The Second time he forgets about TheSuperBaxter being Ichigo and asks him if he knows where he is, TheSuperBaxter says check the "Soul Reaper Zone". *[[Funtime Freddy]] and [[Spider-Man]] make full appearances in Omegle #2. *When TheSuperBaxter sees the Michigan girl on the hoodie in Omegle #2, He quickly sees the colors and finds out the colors are from his School that he does not like at all. *TheSuperBaxter does the dab in the following: **In Omegle #2, He dabs infront of the Pimp Girl. *Omegle #3 has been confirmed to happen after one month Omegle #1 and Omegle #2 have been released, thus continuing the Omegle series. Gallery Character Appearances [https://youtu.be/nUmj8W5b-6M TheSuperBaxter on Omegle #1 | PEWDIEPIE FAKER!!!!] Harley-Quinn-Free-PNG-Image-1.png|[[Harley Quinn|Harley Quinn (Harley-Senpai)]] (Mentioned) Kenpachi Zakari 1235r436.png|[[Kenpachi Zakari]] Ichigo Kurosaki Render.png|[[Ichigo Kurosaki]] (Mentioned) Joker-PNG-Transparent.png|[[Joker]] Harry-Potter-PNG-Pic.png|[[Harry Potter]] Tracer_005.png|[[Tracer]] (Mentioned) Widowmaker.png|[[Widowmaker]] (Mentioned) McCree.png|[[Jesse McCree]] (Mentioned) the_batman_png_by_bp251-d9ytuff.png|[[Batman]] (Mentioned) [https://youtu.be/P-3VyF8iS88 TheSuperBaxter on Omegle #2 | SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING!!!!!!!] Mickey_Mouse.png|[[Mickey Mouse]] tony_stark_with_open_hands_iron_man_2008.png|[[Iron Man|Tony Stark without the Iron Man armor on]]. Freddy_Fazbear.png|[[Freddy Fazbear]] (Mentioned) funtime_freddy_with_bonnie.png|[[Funtime Freddy]] Spider-Man-01a.png|[[Spider-Man]] Robin DC Comics.png|[[Robin (DC)|Robin]] (Mentioned) Jeff The Killer.png|[[Jeff The Killer]] (Mentioned) Johnathan_Herbert.png|[[Herbert The Pervert]] Elmo.png|[[Elmo|THAT MUTAHF#%KA ELMO!]] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOjm_VeS43g&feature=youtu.be TheSuperBaxter on Omegle #3 | LATE MAR10 EDITION!!! | SANS SPOTTED!!! | EL CHAPO!!! ]